Kanna
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Fue algo raro, un nuevo sentimiento la invadió, algo cálido se instaló en su pecho, miro a pequeño ser, era grande como el tamaño de una sandía, se preguntó como aquella cosas había salido de su garganta... Kanna- pensó... Momento KaguKanna- Madre e hija, un intento de humor con dulzura. Spoiler manga 674


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a **Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

 **Semi Au- Cuenta como spoiler del capitulo 674 del manga gintama, pero al mismo tiempo es semi au.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Momento Kagukanna- Madre e hija

 **Un intento de parodia con humor o algo asi.**

 **ojo:** los ojos de kanna son verdes

 **Kanna.**

Por Frany

" _Y en aquel momento ,ella dio a luz mediante el vómito"_

Eso no podía pasado, claro que no, Kagura se había encontrado a un individuo de piel verdosa diciendo que no comiera aquellos plátanos pero ella no hizo caso( tenía mucha hambre) los comió sin importar nada, al principio nada ocurrio, no fue hasta la decimo plátano que algo raro paso con su estómago, de pronto como si se tratara de un chiste su estómago comenzó a crecer , sin darle tiempo de maldecir, algo comenzó a caminar por su garganta, no fue hasta que una mano salió de su boca que Kagura grito horrorizada(vomitado como si se tratara de una llave de agua) la joven Yorozuya miro como su vomito se movía.

— ¡Que gusano tan gigante tenía ese plátano~ Aru!— masculló, restándole importancia al asunto y limpiado su boca eliminado cualquier rastro de vomito.

—Eso no es un gusano— hablo el Namekiano— es tu hija.

Kagura miro aquel hombre, primero con asombro, luego con horror, de pronto la mujer comenzó a gritar como loca.

—¡EHHH!...¡NO, NO, NO!— la chica se jalo los cabellos gritado como si se tratara de un mal sueño, el hombrecito verde miro a la creatura, saco una pequeña manta de quien sabe dónde y la envolvió.

Kagura retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, su mente le decía que huyera sino quería pasar los siguiente 18 años criando a una creatura que había tenido en menos de cinco minutos, no era como si tuviera que tenerle amor a su propio vómito, previniendo sus intenciones, el marciano no la dejo ir, tomo su brazo con fuerza ante la sola sospecha de que huiria.

— Toma, es tu tuya, tu hija —los ojos de Kagura se mantenía completamente abierto, las manos le temblaba, _¿qué mierda le había dicho aquel ser? ¡Ella no podía tener un hijo!_

Necesitaba con urgencia una maquina del tiempo,si ,eso debia hacer.

—No~ aru que no... Papi me matara, Gin-chan me dirá pubertad caliente, no, no, soy la heroína de la jump no puedo tener una bendición – mientras ella aún se debatía por aquello, su pequeña bendición reclamaba su atención mediante el llanto.

—Es tuya —volvió a decir el marcianito—felicidades, es niña ahora se una buena madre y hazte cargo de tu cría.

—No, no esto debe ser un error, este es el epilogo del manga, debo encontrar la manera de recuperar a Sadaharu, no ser madre luchona de catorce años, eso no podía ser, esto debe ser un virus, si, si eso debe pasar o mejor aun , de seguro aún continuo durmiendo,esto debe ser una pesadilla— Kagura se acostó en el piso y cerró los ojos—cuando cuente tres, despertare en la nave espacial de papi, con Sadaharu— así intento los primero minutos pero nada paso.

—Oye no es por nada pero me tengo que ir, toma— el hombre le entrego a la pequeña bendición, Kagura no le quedo de otra que abrazarla.

Fue algo raro, un nuevo sentimiento la invadió, algo cálido se instaló en su pecho, miro a pequeño ser, era grande como el tamaño de una sandía, se preguntó como aquella cosas había salido de su garganta, inconscientemente se tocó la garganta, ahora entendía porque sentía tal ardor, Kagura no le importo, apestaba como no, si la había vomitado, pero la jovencita Yato admiro a pequeño ser, un _deja vú_ la invadió ,la pequeña niña tenía un mechón de cabello rojo y sus ojos , sus ojos era idénticos a los de su madre.

—Kanna — musitó ella, la pequeña niña se movía entre sus brazos, Kagura empezó a llorar, que más daba, tendría un bebé y no había perdido su virginidad.

Kagura comenzó arrullar a su pequeña hija, era raro llamarla así, no pensó que por una simple fruta ella tendría una hija, tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, no imagino que su añoro de tiempo atrás se volvería realidad, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

—Kanna Banana ~aru— musito dulcemente— Kanna, yo soy tu madre, la gran Gura-sama ~aru— sonrió.

La atmosfera que se formó a su alrededor era de felicidad y alegría, Kagura por fin había aceptado su destino, ahora se trazaba un futuro junto a su bendición, será conocidas como las mejores cazadoras del universo, Kanna, su pequeña niña seria ahora su compinche para molestar a megane, haría que Gin-chan le comprara todo lo que quisiera y Kanna le ayudaría a golpear aquel bastardo sádico con cara de niña.

Todo era felicidad y alegría, hasta que Kagura tuvo que alimentar a Kanna, cuando eso paso, todo amor desapareció así como sus pechos planos.

 **Fin.**

 **Nota finales:** estoy a punto de entrar a hiatus pero, no puedo sin subir lo que me provoco el manga, después de tantos semanas sin escribir, la inspiración me golpeo de forma abrumadora, sobre todo porque los capítulos del manga me ha puesto de mejor humor, gracias a dios ya he controlado mi trastorno de sueño y ahora puedo conciliar el sueño sin necesidad de pastillas (hura por mi :'v) que es lo bueno, aun en lo emocional estoy trabajado, creo que la falta de sueño me provocaba más depresión y ahora que logro dormir mis ocho horas (más un poquito mas) me encuentro mejor, ademas de contar con el apoyo de personas que me anima cada dia , o quizá también tenga que ver que dentro de una semana salgo de vacaciones :'v

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, e **ste oneshot se compone de 3 partes y tres momentos diferentes, tras leer el manga 674 la inspiración me golpeo y esto es el resultado**.

:) si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer

con cariño frany

12-03-2018


End file.
